Hurt Comfort Love Romance
by kazenostigmalover
Summary: This story is based on hurt comfort love romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

Ayano's Pov:

Today is normal day and everyone are doing their work while I have to go to school... My best friends Yukari and Nanase were waiting for me outside my house...

Yukari's pov Aa-yaa-no! Come out right now we are getting late!

Ayano came outside with toast in her mouth" shhhodry gaaays I chame lotee"

"First of all eat your toast idiot!" I answered her back

"Yukari run guys we are getting late!..."

Lunch break...

"Hhhhhh... Guys why so quiet? " "Shut up yukari!.." answered Nanase

"Guys stop fighting lets go to cake shop after school my treat kay!" Ayano said to calm them down.

Nanase,yukari said happily "Oki!"

Ayano pov

We were going to cake shop then suddenly father called me.. "Hello dad.." "Ayano we have mission come here right now...!" Father answered me back. "Ok coming. ..." Finally a new mission! "And go kazumas place and take him here.."that's it that's the end of my happiness. " What!I'm not going to that jerk's place" "If you don't want to obey I will give you strict punishment..." My father seriously said. Geez! "Ok going.." I shut my phone and then turned to friends. "Sorry guys have to go!"

Kazuma's place:

I was thinking about him, that perverted jerk is surely getting his ass to laziness...

I was soon at his apartment complex and went to the front desk and asked the receptionist," Hey! I'm Ayano Kannagi Can you please tell me room no. of Mr. Kazuma Yagami."

"Wait a minute mam here, It's 106"

"Ok Thanks!" I climbed the lift and I was kind of nervous because it's been a while since I came to his apartment.

Room no 106 oh here it is!

I stood in front of door and knocked his door but there was no answer .I knocked once again but no result. I was kinda getting annoyed so I just pushed it and was surprised to see that the door was open.

"H-helloo kazuma!"I called for him.

There was no answer...

Then I heard weird sounds coming from his bedroom...

I came closer to door and opened it instantly...!

"Kazum...a " I was staring at him wide eyed and angry as I saw kazuma doing it with some random girl...

Kazuma pov

Oh geez... I saw her get very angry but then suddenly tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran away quickly.

"A-ayano! Stop let me explain.." I quickly got up from my bed wore my shirt and pant and raced out to find Ayano Leaving that girl dumbfounded...

Hey guys how was it do you like it this is my second fic of kns if you guys like it I will surely continue... Review please bye have a nice day.

Oh and Thanks to my Beta "SapphiRubyCrys".


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back with chapter2  
Guest- I appreciate your advice... But I am trying to write something new... Something so emotional... I hope you understand...

Chapter-2

Ayano's pov:

I was running... I was running to get away from him, tears streaming down from my eyes...

Why can't Istop crying its not like I love him right...

I came home... Without saying anything to anyone I ran to my room...

Ren's pov:

Onee Chan...  
What happened to Onee Chan? why was she crying like that? she didn't even notice me which is very unusual even when she is upset over something...  
I think she had fight with onii sama. I immediately ran to uncle jugo and told him that onee Chan was really upset..

Jugo answered," hmmmm... I think something happened between her and kazuma as I sent her to kazuma's apartment just a few minutes ago...  
I think that is the main reason."  
I listened to him and then to set things right."I called kazuma to know the reason behind her upset mood but then suddenly I saw him landing in our compound...

So I made my way towards him and said,"Onii sama wait we need to talk "

But he didn't even listen to me and ran towards Onee chan's room...

I think it's really something serious. I hope it'll be alright soon.

Ayano's pov

I was sitting next to my door crying...

That stupid idiotic perverted jerk...!  
After Bilael Incident(Pandemonium) I thought he at least cared about me and respected my feelings for him but I was wrong again. He once again became his old jerk self STUPID KAZUMA!  
I wiped away my tears and stood up from my door and laid on my bed and started taking deep breaths to clam myself down...

I closed my eyes trying hard to stop crying... Once again tears streamed down my eyes and I rolled myself on my bed... I HATE you Kazuma Yagami...c'mon Ayano do you really hate him! you love him so much no matter how perverted he is you still love him, denying the fact that he doesn't even see you that way...

Tears started flowing down my cheek more from that thought...

Suddenly she heard someone knocking her door...

Ayano... Open the door it's me...

My heart skipped a beat ,When I heard his voice...

Kazumas pov

"Ayano it's me open the door.."  
She didn't even answered...

"Ayano... look let's just talk okay..."

No answer again...

I think I have to break the ...I was about to break it then To my surprise. She opened her door...

I entered the room.. I was surprised she was so quiet and not anger... No fighting...at all...

Her face was down she was frozen in one place...

I stepped closer to her... "Ayano... Why are you so quiet?"

She sniffed a little and asked,"What were you doing ...with... well that girl in your apartment?" Her broke as she spoke.

I started to say "I..wa."

But she interrupted me"Can't you see I love you! Idiot Kazuma!"

My eyes widened from her sudden confession...

She looked at me and I was surprised to see her face showing so much love for me. I can easily tell how much heart was hurting as her eyes were red and puffy from the tears streaming down her cheeks...

I closed my Eyes and shoved my hands in my pocket and calmly said,"Ayano look I am not ready for... these kind of stuff...I am afraid I can't give you the love, the affection you want... you deserve"

Tears started flowing down her cheeks once again with more intensity...

She was shocked from what I said. I continued,"And about that girl in my apartment, I am a MAN, I have some...manly needs to fulfill.I think you should understand what am saying as quickly as possible for your own good"

I said that and flew through her bedroom's window and leaving behind a broken Ayano ...

Thanks to my beta SapphiRubyCrys! : )

Review please XD


	3. Chapter 3

**From readers reviews I think you guys don't like the story of this fic... Or I think kazuma is kind of to much out of character or emotionless womanizer...**

Tell me guys do I continue it or leave it in two chapters? It's all your choice...

Bye waiting for your answers...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys who reviewed my story...and thank you. For encouraging me to write more...here is... Chapter-3

I was walking in an alley,Thinking about what just happend... Recently between me and ayano...

I never wanted to hurt her but...she was trying to get so close to my life, my... heart ,the closeness I never wanted to have with anyone anymore...

I don't want to love anyone...not anymore..love with anyone only causes pain, sorrow...suffering.

I don't want to experience it ever again...

I will never let her to come Any closer to my heart no matter what happens...I will push her out of my life...

Ren's pov

Uncles Jugo sent me to Nee sama to call her for dinner..."Nee sama, please everyone is calling you for dinner."

I then heard her broken voice answer, "R-ren I don't want to take dinner please go and take dinner don't wait for me." She seemed so sad.

I tried to reason with her, "But Nee sama you have to take dinn..."

"But she interrupted me her voice lifeless and flat, "Ren I told you, I don't want to take dinner! why don't you understand and leave me alone!"

Wow she never yells at me that way, I am sure now that something bad happened between Nee samaand Nii sama. I'm really worried.

Third POV: Next day at school...

Yukari and Nanase, Ayano's best friends were walking out of their school and then Yukari said" Nanase I wonder why ayano hasn't come to school today?"

Nanase in turn answered worriedly," I don't know...I called her in the morning she said she was not feeling okay...but I sure she was lying... We all know Ayano NEVER misses school no matter what happens"

Yukari nodded in approval and said," yes you are totally just go to her see what happened.

Nanase- yes you are right lets go...

Ren's pov

I was walking inside the Kannagi compound to get some fresh air.

"Hey Ren !"Someone called and when I turned back I saw Nee sama's friends Yukari and Nanase walking towards me. Yukari-" hey ren how are you?!" I smiled in response and said," I am fine" Nanase- Hey do you know why Ayano didn't attended school today? Yukari- We are really worried about her as she never miss school no matter what happens!

Ren-well you two are her best friends, that's why I am telling thing is Nee sama and Nii sama had a kinda big fight yesterday...She even didn't eat dinner yesterday. Nanase- What! oh poor girl...Yukari lets go to her room and lighten her mood... Yukari- Good idea let's go!

In front of Ayano's door (Third POV):

"Ayano!" Yukari called for her quite loud I might add. Nanase took her tutn this time,"Ayano it's me and Yukari! Please open the door Ayano!

Yukari- "she is not opening..." Nanase-" I think she is really upset, Yukari lets just go home for now and give her time, We will come back tomorrow. Yukari- "yes..."

Ayano's pov

I was laying in my bed and suddenly I heard the voices of my best friends Yukari and I didn't reply...I don't want my friends to get worried about me. Just because of that idiot...

Suddenly tears started to stream down my cheeks. Just by thinking about him is giving me so much pain... I sniffed a bit and then i stood up from my bed and walked to my bathroom to wash my face, with some cold water. While I was looking at my mirror, was shocked and scared from my own figure. I touched my face 'this...this is not me...i This is not Ayano Kannagi...ayano Kannagi never cries for anyone who hurts her. She is not weak!'

Soon my sadness died down and anger rose,'so what if he rejected me!So what if he don't see me that way! I will show him! I'll show how strong I am ...I will show him he is not only guy in this world... I will show him that I am not a helpless and pathetic kid anymore..." I looked into the mirror again and this this I saw my raging crimson eyes filled with determination and burning desire.

Thanks to my Beta SapphiRubyCrys

Review if you like it...or if you hate it too. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanx guys who reviewed my story...:) and encouraged me to write more.

It was 7am, I ran to bathroom to take a shower. After getting ready for school I walked towards the Kannagi dining table.

I saw my father sitting at the head of the table looking very much like the picture of power that he was. I walked towards the dining table in a morning daze.

"Good morning father..." I said politely

Jugo replied "Good morning Ayano please have a seat"  
I walked towards Ren and sat beside him looking forward to the first meal of what was going to be an eventful day.

Ren's POV-  
Oni Chan was not looking that upset now I thought while looking at her.  
I assumed Oni Sama had cleared everything that was causing her gloom.

Ayano's POV-  
After finishing my breakfast I stood up to leave for school.  
Thanking Jugo for the breakfast I said "I am going to school now"  
As I was leaving the dining room my father called me back.

He looked at me with stern deep-set eyes "Ayano after school we need to talk" He said calmly.

"Ok father" I replied uncertainly. What was the talk going to be about?

It was a sunny day and I could feel the sun warming up my mood and putting more colour in my recently grey life "I love summers" I said happily.  
As I walked peacefully enjoying myself I saw Yukari and Nanase coming towards me surprised to see the small smile on my face.

"Ayano Chan! Are you feeling better now?" Yukari asked pushing her spectacles up her nose expectantly.

Nanase asked smiling and curious "Why didn't you come to school yesterday?"

Yukari's eyes grew wide and she leaned into my face concernedly, blinking rapidly "Did something wrong happen? Tell us we will surely help you..."  
The stream of questions didn't stop, and I couldn't get a word in.  
Nanase asked jumpily "Why were you not answering my phone?"

Yukari continued as I took a step back from them "Why weren't you opening the door yesterday?"  
I slowly started getting agitated, I put my palms out in front of me and tried to take control as sweat started to trickle down my forehead "G-guys we can talk about it later...ok?" I asked hoping they would bite the bait.  
Changing the topic seemed to be a safe distraction "We are getting late for school guys. Our teacher will give us detention if we are late" I said hurriedly.

Yukari seemed to ponder this putting a thoughtful finger on her chin "Yeah you are right..."

Nanase looked at her watch and said loudly "Guys it's 9:15am we have only 15minutes left !"

Yukari squealed "Oh no run!"

After school...

The three of them were sitting in the cake shop and Ayano ordered her favorite strawberry cake.

Nanase asked slowly "Now tell me what happened during the past two days. Why were you acting so weird?"

Ayano answered sighing "It was nothing I was just a little sick that's all..."

Yukari leaned onto her elbows twirling one of her pigtails "Why are you lying it's about Kazuma right?"

Ayano was extremely taken aback "How do you guys know that?" she asked shocked

Nanase said looking at her "Ren told us everything. So don't even try to lie. Understand?"

Yukari grinned "Now give us details then we will solve the problem"

"Guys I don't want to talk about it" Ayano said while gazing outside the window to hide her pain from her best friends.

Nanase replied gently "It's ok if you don't want to talk. But don't be like that...you are Ayano Kannagi you are not some weak girl you are strong. Don't get upset because of some guy, it doesn't suit your personality"

Yukari nodded "Nanase is totally right. Ayano let's just find a new guy for you"

Ayano stammered " W-what...G-guys but..." she was cut off by Nanase.

"Yeah Yukari is right. We don't want any excuse. You are going on a date tomorrow"

Yukari agreed enthusiastically "Yeah he is my cousin and he is a super hottie and he likes to..."

Ayano's POV-

A Date? A date with another guy? I didn't want to date any other guy except him and suddenly my anger rises.  
I promised myself to forget him, to move on. I wouldn't care for that idiot anymore. He wasn't even worth it!

"Guys I am ready to go on a date" I told them seriously.

Yukari jumped up with glee "That's the spirit! Our Ayano is back!" She said cheerfully

We were interrupted by my phone ringing in my bag.  
I saw the caller id. It was my father.

I attended the call.

"Hello?"

"Ayano why you are late?! I told you to come back home straight after school!"

"Sorry I am coming" I had completely forgotten about the meeting with my father.

"Come home early"

End.

"Guys I have to go Father is calling me bye!" I yelled as I ran in the direction of my house.

At the Kannagi household...

Ayano's POV-

"I am home!" I called while pulling my shoes off to go to the meeting room.

As I opened door I froze there.  
Kazuma was sitting beside Ren cross-legged and looking as handsome as always.

Jugo nodded and told me "Have a seat Ayano"

To avoid his gaze I sat beside Uncle Genmma.

Jugo sipped his tea portraying a man of peace and patience and said to the room at large "We have a mission. That's why I called Kazuma and Ayano…"

I groaned expecting what was coming next "Oh no don't...Don't tell me I have to go with him" I thought in my mind.

Jugo said "Some people are disappearing in Kyoto. The families are trying hard to find their missing family members... The police failed to search for those people. I sent detective Tachibana to Kyoto one month ago. She reported that something is wrong there, she saw a weird couple that she was spying on for a week. They had some different kind of aura so powerful and negative we can say. Detective Tachibana is keeping an eye on them...So I want you two to investigate this case properly. Kazuma has a strong ability to sense wrong things. He can be a big help to us. And he is Ayano's bodyguard so I won't have to worry...now...You two are leaving tomorrow at 6:00am"

Kazuma nodded curtly "Ok... Get to the point how much are you paying me this time?"

Jugo nodded not perturbed by his demand "Don't worry Kazuma I will surely pay you extra"

I gritted my teeth, that greedy selfish idiot. I was cursing him silently. I stood up and said at once "Dad I don't want him to come with me I am strong enough to fight Yomas"

Jugo's expression didn't waver as he looked at me "This is my order do you understand that?"

I was perplexed I stuttered "B-but father...you..." I was cut off by my father.

"No arguments Ayano"

"Ok do whatever you want" I walked towards the door to leave the meeting room.

I was out on the Kannagi compound to breathe some fresh air and keep my temper at bay.

I opened my eyes "Why! Why in the world do I have to go with him alone?" I asked while cursing my luck.  
"When I try to come closer to his heart or his life he pushes me away. But...but when I try to avoid him or go away from him he comes closer to me. Why is it so complicated? Why?" I curled my fists.

Suddenly my anger rose "No matter what happens I will not let you give me more pain and more suffering. I will show you that I don't care about your ass anymore!" I said with curled fists shaking.

Kazuma's POV-  
I was leaving the Kannagi household when suddenly I saw Ayano standing in the Kannagi compound looking angry…I smirked to myself.

"I know you are angry and upset but it's for your own good. I don't want to see you suffer because of me… just like Tsui Ling. I cannot see anyone who I love suffering…not anymore" I thought looking at her intently.

I went to my apartment and laid down on my bed. I thought "This is our last mission together princess..."

What will happen next? Is kazuma going to leave? They have a mission tomorrow...but wait Ayano had date right?!

Want to know? Stay tuned!

Review if you liked it, constructive criticisms are also welcomed and don't hesitate to give new ideas!

thanks guys for being so supportive...


End file.
